The Next Generation of the Stag and the Doe
by BlueRose22
Summary: Violet Monroe is a muggleborn and sadly take upon the place as James Potter the 2nd's Lily. This is the story of their life. PLEASE READ! ACTUALLY REALLY GOOD. This story is the Next Generation. Will this James be like his grandfather and get his Lily?
1. Welcome to Hogwarts Violet Monroe

**This is just a short story, tell me how you like it and I might make it longer.**

"Bye James!" Ginny Weasley yelled to her oldest son.

James was already on the train though. He was looking for his cousin Fred Weasley.

"Ah there you are mate." He said and sat down. There was another boy, he had sandy blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"Hi can we sit here?" a girl said. James looked at her, she had wavy red hair, red as in a rose red, with startling emerald green eyes. Next to her was a small boy with black greasy hair, and black beady eyes.

"Sure." The boy with sandy hair said. The girl sat next to James. James knew right then that she was to be his, he felt that he already was in love with her.

"Vi, you really should be in Slytherin. It's the best house." The greasy boy said.

James scoffed, "No, it's not." Fred said, "Here here!"

The greasy boy looked at them hatred on his face, "What house do you want to be in then?"

"Gryffindor! For there the brave dwell! That's where my whole family's been." James said.

"Yeah, let me guess brawns over brains." Greasy said.

"Where will you be in since you have neither?" Fred said.

"We don't have to sit and listen to this," Greasy said, "Come on Violet." He walked out of the compartment.

The girl got up and left, but not before saying, "Where will you be seeing as you have both?" to James. She gave him a small smile, then left.

James sighed, "Man she is something." Staring at the compartment door, willing her to come back.

"Ooo, Jamsie's in love!" Fred yelled.

James ignored him and turned to the sandy hair boy, "I'm James Potter."

The boy shook his hand, "Reece Sawyer."

"Fred Weasley"

The Sorting

James and the other first years became a large group, he saw Violet right next to him.

"Hi." He whispered.

She looked at him, "Hi." She said shyly and bit her lip. James thought she was cute doing that.

"Nervous?"she nodded, "Don't be. Just be in Gryffindor and it will all be fine." He grabbed her hand and squeezed. He watched as she blushed, and turned back to the sorting.

"Flint, Severus." It was greasy boy. The moment the hat touched his head it cried out..

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Sev, will be mad if I'm not in Slytherin." Violet whispered. James looked into her eyes,

"Be mad at him for not being in Gryffindor." She smiled, and turned back. James looked up and saw Severus Flint glaring at him from the Slytherin Table.

"Monroe, Violet." Professor Flitwick called. James let go off her hand and pushed her forward. When the hat was put on her head, James chanted 'Gryffindor'.

"GRYFFINDOR!" James cheered the loudest. She came down and hugged James and whispered

"Good luck." And left to sit at the Gryffindor table.

"Potter, James" the whole great hall got quiet. There was the first kid of Harry Potter ever to step foot in Hogwarts. The hat was put on his head.

"_Hmmm… what do we have here, the first son of Harry Potter. Does your father know you're in love? Don't worry boy, who could I tell! She does feel the same way toward you though. You are like your grandfather and father, so there's only one place to put you…._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

All his family cheered. But James thinks that Violet cheered the loudest. He sat next to her

"See I told you that you'd be in Gryffindor." Violet laughed. James:_ that is probably the most beautiful sound in the world._

"Sawyer Reece."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Taylor, Alexis." A girl with neon blue hair just below her chin came up.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Weasley, Fred."

"GRYFFINDOR! like that's a shocker!"

"Wood, Julia." a shy girl with brown hair went up.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Soon they were allowed to eat, and then go to their dorms.

Teddy was their prefect, "Right, everyone beware of the stairs, they like to move."

James looked at Violet who seemed to be amazed at everything, he also noticed how she was one of the last ones, so he grabbed her hand, and continued.

They stopped in front of a portrait of a fat lady.

"Now you have to remember the password, and tell no-one it. It's a Gryffindor secret, the password is simple, I don't think even James will forget it." He turned to the lady, "Potter."

Everyone laughed and looked at James who was giving Teddy a dirty look.

Teddy told them where to go, and everything else.

Violet walked toward the girl's staircase, but was held back. She looked down, she was still holding James's hand. James didn't seem to notice.

"James." He looked up.

"Yeah."

"Can you let go?"

"Oh yeah sure." He didn't

"Please." James raised an eyebrow.

"I already did." Violet looked down, she was the one holding on.

She blushed, "Oh." She let go, "Night James."

She walked up the stairs, "Night Violet."

She walked into her room and took the bed against the middle wall.

"Hi." She turned to see the neon blue haired girl, "I'm Alex Taylor."

She shook her hand, "Violet Monroe."

"I'm Julia." A voice pipped up. "But my brother calls me JJ."

"Hi! So, this is so cool! We're at Hogwarts!" Alex said, "So are you related to Grace Monroe of the Monroe family?"

"Uh, no I''m muggle-born." Violet said shyly.

"Really!That is so cool! I've never met a muggle-born! I'm a pureblood you see. The only people I ever talk to are my twin cousins, Max and Sam." Alex said.

"I'm half-blood." Julia said.

"Haha well, I'm muggle-born so. That's cool that you talk to your cousins, I only have a brother named Logan, and a sister named Daisy, and my cousin Poppy. But Daisy and Poppy try to ignore me, but my other cousin is really cool her name is Iris." Violet said.

Julia cocked her head to the side, "Are all the women in your family named after flowers?"

Violet laughed, "No, just my generation on my mom's side. My grandmother was named Rose, but my mom and her sister didn't want to use the same name so they came up with those. My dad has a brother who named his daughter Azalea though. Those are my only cousins, oh and Lucas. My aunt's son."

"Wow, you have a small family. I have four brothers, and my aunt has five sons and two daughters. My grandma had two daughters and one son, then on my other side my grandnan had three sons."Alex laughed.

"Wow, what are your brother's names?" Julia asked.

"Okay , there's Tristan, he's twenty, then there's Aidan, he's seventeen and in Gryffindor, then there's Scott, he's sixteen Hufflepuff, then there's Avery and he's fourteen he's Gryffindor. My cousins on my mom's side: Adam-20, Jared-18, then Sophia-16 she's Ravenclaw, then there's Shiloh-14 he's in Gyrffindor, then there's Maxson and Samson and their 12 and their in Gyffindor and last and certainly least Sabrina she's 11 and is evil enough to be in Slytherin. And my dad's brothers, one died before he could marry, and the other one is my Uncle David and he has a son named Charlie,and a daughter named Charlene."

The other two girls were quiet, "That's a lot." They said in unsion. All three of them laughed.

"So JJ, do you have an family we should know about?" Violet asked.

Julia laughed, "Haha, my dad's an only child, and my mom had two brothers but they died. Professor Longbottom is my third or second cousin, he's really nice. And the Weasley's are my second cousins. And of course there's my brother, Jacob."

"That's cool, but we should be getting to bed." They agreed with Violet and soon all of them were asleep.

a couple days later

Violet woke up to the sound of thunder and lightning. She didn't know what she was doing but she ran to the First Year boy's dormitory.

She walked over to James's bed.

"James?" she shook him awake.

"Yeah. Oh hey Vi-vi. What's wrong?" he was so cute when he's half asleep.

"C-can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Yeah sure." He scooted over and she laid down. They were as far apart as possible, but once Violet heard the thunder and saw the lightning crash. She put James in a death lock.

"Shhh…it's okay." He held her close. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she snuggled into his warmth.

**Fast Forward:** _The three girls became really close, while James and Fred found out Reece's little secret of being a werewolf and together the three of them became the next generation Marauders. James and Violet were still really close though, they were attached at the hip it seemed until one day…._

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!"

It was their second year, and Violet Grace Monroe was on a death hunt.

She finally found her target.

James Potter the second was laughing with his cousin Fred Weasley the second and his best friend Reece Sawyer about their last prank.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" they stopped laughing. There in front of them was Violet Monroe, her face matched her hair.

"Well hello Miss Violet-" Fred began.

"DON'T YOU DARE HELLO ME! YOUR JUST AS BAD AS HE IS!" she pointed to the hazel eyed James.

"Vi-"

"NO! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER! JULIA IS IN THE HOSPITAL WING BECAUSE OF YOU! WHO PUTS SLIPPERY WAX ON THE FLOOR! SHE COULD'VE KILLED HERSELF!"

"Wait she's in the hospital wing?"Fred asked.

"YES! And for all of your sakes, do not cross Julia's, Alex's or my path again! Or you will be hexed into the next diminsion! You might want to apologize." She stormed out of the common room.

James ran after her, "Violet I'm sorry-"

She whipped around, "No James." She sighed, "Just leave me alone, please." She started to walk away again, but James grabbed her arm, "Violet, I'm sorry we didn't mean for someone to get hurt."

"Listen James," he noticed her arm was in a cast, she noticed where his eyes were, "It's just a sprain, I've had worse. James, maybe we just need to…I don't know… take a break…"

"Are you saying that we shouldn't be friends?" James yelled.

"No-"

"Don't lie. You don't want to be my friend! And you don't have the decency to tell me!"

"James I-" she reached out, but he stepped out of reach.

"Good-bye Monroe." She flinched at her surname. He left, and tears errupted from her eyes, her heart felt like it was being torn apart, and she felt like she was missing something.

Footsteps came down the hall, and arms surronded her.

"Violet, are you okay?" it was Alex.

She looked up at her, "James hates me."

"Vi, that could never happen, James has fancied you since the first second he saw you."

"No he hates me." She errupted into tears again.

Alex looked at her friend, "Come on let's go to the hospital wing, then you can tell me and JJ what happened."

**Fast Forward:** _James went back the next day to apologize but the girls wouldn't let them near Violet. They told him to stay away from her and that's what she wanted. So he did. But Violet didn't want him to. Soon James started pining for her. Turning much into his grandfather before him. But Violet stayed away, fearing to be hurt again. Fred Weasley the 2__nd__ soon became like Sirius Black the playboy of the school, Reece became much like Remus Lupin. The girls decided to be called the Fates, no-one messed with them, they took up the names of the muses. Violet became Clio, JJ became Erato, and Alex became Thalia. They even made their own map very similar to the Marauder Map, this one was called the Muse Map. Alex was the loud, care-free girl, Violet the smart, kind girl, and Julia the shy quiet girl; everyone loved them. Girls were jealous because of the girls natural beauty. Soon their fifth year came. And the OWLS finally ended. _

The girls were laughing with their feet in the water. Soon a boy with blonde hair asked.

"So do you muses want to come over to my dorm sometime?" he asked. The girls slowly got up,

"Listen up, we'll give you a warning." Alex said.

"Don't mess with us." Violet said.

"Don't use the name muse in that nature."Julia stated.

"Don't ever come near us again."

"We aren't dating anyone."

"And we prefer it that way."

"So leave, now!" They turned and sat back down. The boy left.

They hear laughter. Violet turned to see Potter had Severus in the_ levicorpus_ curse. She took off. Her friends right behind her.

"Leave him alone." She said.

"We'll think about it." Weasley said.

"Put him down!" Violet yelled.

"If you go out with me! Go out with me Monroe and I'll let poor Snivellus go." Potter said.

"I rather date the Giant Squid!" she drew her wand. Fred drew his, Alex drew hers.

JJ whispered to Reece, "We have got to get our friends together!" He laughed.

By this point Severus was dropped to his feet. He had gotten his wand and cut James's cheek.

"Your lucky Monroe was here to save your arse." Fred said.

"I don't need help from a filthy _mudblood_." Everyone froze. It had been known that Monroe and Flint were friends, why would he call her something like that?

"Why you little-" Alex was stopped by Violet.

"Fine if you don't need my help. Potter can have his way with you! I don't want to get dirt on everybody's clothing so I'll be on my way." Violet walked away.

Alex stepped in front of Flint, "You disguist me!" She kicked him in the face and heard a satisfying crack. She then ran after Violet. Julia put a hand on James's shoulder.

"Don't worry James, she'll come around." She then left.

**Fast Forward:** _The year came to an end, and everyone went their separate ways. It was a month before they would go back to school when the Monroe family decided to take a trip to their vacation home._

"This is so cool!" Alex yelled.

They had just arrived at the house. It was a light blue three story home with a wrap around porch.

"Haha your lucky you got to come," Violet said, "Looking after eleven kids was not on my mom's list."

"Hey I'm an adult thank-you very much!" her cousin Iris got out of the car, her brown hair glistening.

Alex and JJ decide that they like Iris a lot, she was like the older sister they never had. Once they saw Violet's brother Logan and her cousin Lucas they found new crushes, but that only lasted a second when they saw their girlfriends, Jenny and Lucy. When they saw her sister Daisy and her cousin Poppy they decided they didn't like them, Violet's other cousin Azalea was nice but she was really quiet, and kept to her phone in case her boyfriend called or texted.

"Come on, our room is on the third floor. The bed is big enough to fit twn of us, so my mom thought ya'll could sleep with me. Iris has her own room, on that floor. Then Logan and Lucas share a room. Then Azalea has her own room too. Then the second floor, my parents room, Daisy and Poppy share a room, and Jenny and Lucy will get their own rooms too. And even then there still is about three spare rooms-but their for my family when they come at the third week. We're only staying for four weeks." The girls were already in Violet's room with their luggage.

The two other girls looked around in awe. The room was humongous. On the West wall there was a balcony, and it was painted like a sunset. Then on the North wall it was the night sky, and on the South wall it was a sunny day with few clouds. The east wall had two doors, but it had a meadow full of violets. Then her carpet was green to match grass. Her bed was on the North wall by the door, it was black and purple, and had a black canopy and purple curtains that hung to the sides. Then she had a large vanity on the South Wall.

"The town has a bunch of parties so either my parents and Logan, Lucas, their girlfriends, and Iris will go, or all of us will go." Violet explained.

"OH MERLIN!" Alex screamed, "Look at your bathroom!"

Her bathroom, looked like you were under the sea, but not only that it was huge! The bathub looked like a jacuzzi that could fit eight people.

"Yeah, I got the small room too." Alex and JJ just looked at her in shock.

Alex yelled, "I'm the only girl! I'm lucky if I get a room a quarter of this size!"

"My room is about half this and my bathroom is about a quarter of this!" JJ yelled.

Violet looked down shyly, "Well you both know my parents are rich in the Muggle world, so do me a favor and don't look into the closet." Alex and JJ shared a look and ran to the closet.

Imagine Princess Diaries 2, but only about ten times bigger.

"You can put your stuff in here." Violet said, "Oh there's a freshwater pond across the road, about a mile into the woods, if you guys want to go there, the only thing is, we have to tell everybody where we're going and then everyone would want to go."

"Let's go!" JJ and Alex yelled in unison. Violet walked over to her intercom,

"Be ready in five minutes, we're going to the pond! Wait downstairs."

They were ready in two.

Alex had on a black halter bikini with neon splattered paint, she had on some black board shorts with neon colors on the side, and a black tank top. She had black bejeweled sandals. She had on neon blue Ray Bans.

JJ had a light yellow tankini, she wore a strapless coverup dress that went from blue at the top to yellow at the bottom. She had a bag with all the towels and a couple books for herself. And she had on yellow bejeweled sandals, and yellow Ray Bans.

Violet had a light purple halter bikini with boy shorts. She had a really big T-shirt that said Rise Against on it that was her dad's, and had purple Ray Bans and bejeweled purple sandals.

They walked downstairs, to see all the siblings and cousins ready.

"Okay let's go." They walked out of the house, across the street, into the woods.

Everyone followed Iris, Violet, and Logan since they knew the woods the best.

Soon they came to a lake. There was a dock, and it looked like a mini beach, because there was sand everywhere, you could see through the water, and by some trees there was a rope to jump off of, and a tire swing above the water.

"This is it." Violet said. Then everyone ran to their own spots.

Everyone sheded their coverups. Daisy and Poppy went sun bathing on the sand, Jenny and Lucy were in ankle deep water watching their boyfriends, Logan, Lucas, Azalea and Iris were already jumping off the rope, JJ had spread her towel out and was reading a book, Alex was waiting for her turn on the rope, and Violet was sitting next to JJ watchign everyone have fun.

Meanwhile Back at the House

The door bell rang.

Ms. Monroe opened the door.

"Well Hello, are you renting the house next door?" She said to the two couples.

"Yes, we were wondering if the Monroe's were home." Said a man with black hair and strikingn green eyes.

"Ye, come in I'll go get my husband." She ushered them into the living room. "Matthew, we have guests!"

Her husband came down, he had blonde hair and blue eyes, while his wife looked like their youngest daughter.

"Hello, I'm Matthew Monroe. This is my wife Grace Monroe."

The man with black hair spoke, "I'm Harry Potter, this is my wife Ginny, and this is her brother Ron Weasley and his wife Hermione Weasley."

Grace turned to her husband, "Now where have we heard the names Potter and Weasley before?"

"I don't know Gracie, they sound familiar though." He said.

That's when Hermione spoke up, "Are you wizards?"

Grace looked at the picture that Ms. Weasley was looking at-it was moving, "Oh no we aren't. Our youngest is. Those are her two friends, Alexis and Julia. We would introduce them, but our kids, our neices and nephew and their friends are already down at the lake. I told Ms Potter about that already."

"Oh yeah, I remember. Sorry, we're all wizards."

Grace looked at them in awe, "That's amazing! Didn't you say you had some kids?"

Ginny sighed, "Yes. James, Albus, and Lily, then Albus's friend Scorpious, and then Ron and Hermione's kids Rose and Hugo. Their quiet the handful, and we've got my other nephew Fred and James's and his friend Reece."

Grace, "We've got our oldest whose twenty Logan, his girlfriend Lucy, then daughter Daisy who's almost eighteen, then our youngest-the witch- Violet who's sixteen, who had to bring Alex and JJ their sixteen as well, then my sister's kids. Iris who's twenty five, but acts like she's sixteen, Lucas who's twenty and his girlfriend Jenny, then there's their youngest Poppy who's almost eighteen as well. Then my brothre-in law's daughter Azalea."

"Wait Violet Monroe?" Harry Potter asked.

Mr. Monroe jumped up, "Now I remember where I've heard that name! Gracie, James Potter, Fred Weasley, and Reece Sawyer! Their those kids that Violet talks about!"

Everyone in the room finally realized what that meant.

"We need to go to the lake."

"Violet's going to be mad!"

"Um. We have a slight problem."

"What?"

"We don't know where the lake is, our children discovered it, not us."

back at the lake

"Come on you two come in the water!" Alex yelled as she went up to the shore to her friends.

"I'm reading," JJ said.

"I have an idea." Violet said.

All three of them went to the dock.

"Remind me why I'm doing this, when I could be reading?" JJ said.

"Because you need a break!" Alex yelled.

"Okay come on fellow muses." Violet said. The other two didn't know, but she gave Iris the magic camera, so it could film the whole thing.

They all held hands.

"On three." Violet said.

"One." Alex said.

"Two." JJ said.

"THREE!" they yelled and jumped off the dock. Their screams were soon muffled by splashing. The coold water onn their sun tanned skin.

They didn't know at the moment that their three enemies were there, with their family.

They swam to the shore. All the boys could do was stare at the girls. Water+bikini+hot girls=boys turning into animals.

"VIOLET MONROE!" someone screamed.

"Is that my mum?" Violet asked. JJ shrugged.

"Guys, we got company." Alex pointed to some people. There was the Marauders.

"Violet!" Lily Potter yelled. She ran up and hugged me.

Well there goes my summer.

**I actually would like to continue this story so please review on what you think  
And any advice you could give me!  
Thank you so much for reading  
Love, BlueRose22**

**My disclaimer is featured on my profile.**


	2. Fall Back Into My Life

**Okay so Second Chapter! :) Yay!**

_"Guys, we got company." Alex pointed to some people. There was the Marauders._

_"Violet!" Lily Potter yelled. She ran up and hugged me._

_Well there goes my summer._

"You couldn't have told us before that the Potters were staying!" Violet yelled. She stormed upstairs to her room.

A few minutes later Alex and Julia came in and sat next to her.

"We are not letting the Marauders ruin our summer."

JJ sighed, "You Dad's making us eat dinner tomorrow night with them."

Violet screamed into her pillow for a good five minutes, "I've gotta get out of here." She changed into black skinny pants, a purple tanktop and a black bomber jacket, "Ya'll can come if you want, but I have to get out of here." She put on purple etnies. And ran downstairs and out the back patio door. The sun was was low in the sky. She had to get out of here. Violet sheded her jacket and ran down the beach. There was rocks that went out about a mile into the ocean. That was Violet's spot, that's where she always went. When she sat on her rock, she immediately felt safe again. A feeling that abandoned her second Year.

"Hey." Violet turned to see James, and wiped away a stray tear she hadn't noticed, "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay Potter?" She said harshly and immediately regretted it.

"Honestly. You look beautiful like you always do. But you also look miserable."

He sat next to her. They watched the sun go down.

"This is my favorite part of the day."

He looked at her, "Why is that Monroe?"

She closed her eyes, "There's still the warmth of the sun that's always been comforting to me, and a beautiful sunset. And the stars are out. This is the time of day when I do my best thinking."

"Never thought of it that way."

"It's also sad. It means I'm a day closer to parting from this world."

"But your also a day closer to being married, having kids, watching them grow, and telling stories to your grandchildren."

"Never thought of it that way."

"Monroe-"

"This is my favorite spot in the entire world. I found it when I was five, Daisy was mad at me. I had done my first accidental magic. I ran here. My dad went looking for me. And ever since, when I'm really upset or have alot on my mind I come here." Violet sighed, "Daisy was so mad when I got my letter. She was jealous, some say, she had called me a freak. And told me noone loved me, it was all just an act. And that I was adopted. I ran here and cried my eyes out. I never told anyone what she said."

Potter frowned, "Why are you telling me this?"

"I have no idea. I lost all my muggle friends. There was one named Samantha, but I called her Sammy. We promised we'd be friends forever. She got mad when I couldn't tell her about me being a witch. Then we found out she was moving to Chicago. It's a place in the United States. It was still during school. I was ten. I got on the bus and they dropped me off here. My Dad once again came out and found me. He brought Sammy. We sat here all day. We promised we would talk to eachother everyday. But once I started going to Hogwarts, we lost contact. Her name was Samantha Isaac. She was the only one in my school, that didn't think I was a freak. She had dirty blonde hair and wide brown eyes. She had one freckle and it was right under her right eye."

"What was she like?"

"She was nice. She was protective of her friends, and wouldn't let anyone stand in between that. Not even her crush Caleb Williams. We were always at the park, or at eachother's house. She loved clothes and decided one day to make her own business 'Sam's Closet'. And Heaven help us if Samantha Absher did not get her way. She would through the biggest tantrum in the world. She was an amazing listener, but only to me, everyone and everything else was in one ear out the other. She loved sports, but also didn't want to risk getting her clothes dirty or break a nail. She was a big jokester. She used to tell me, when I started a school, she was going to design the uniforms, and she would do everyone's hair and makeup, everything. She was my partner in crime. We actually saw eachother one last time. She saw me do accidental magic. She hugged me and said 'I always knew you were special' simple as that. Never asked me how or why."

"Sounds like you were really close."

"Were. Yup. She protected me, these kids were picking on me. We were only four. She stood up to them. She brought the real me out of my shell. I was so shy, until Sammy. You would've loved her. She would've been your only competition in pranks. That's three versus one too."

"Monroe.."

Violet gave a loud sigh, "It's never going to be the same again is it?"

"What?"

"I look back and wish I was still a child. Where the world was so innocent to me, how noone could do anything evil. That all stopped when I was six. Then it started again my first year, then stopped when JJ was put in the hospital. It was so easy to trust people. Even the people I've known all my life I don't trust. Pathetic, huh? Sammy was the only one I trusted after that."

"What happened when you were six?"

"We were here, at a carnival. Okay, my family holds alot of power and come from old money. We're like the Malfoy's but not evil or prejudice. All my family has been doctors, actors or actresses, CEO's a business, held alot of stock, we're rich. Simple as that. Well at the carnival.. My mom was in line to get cotton candy, and I asked her if I could go try to get a bear. She nodded seeing as it was right next to the cotton candy stand. She told me someone bumped into her, she looked away for not even five seconds and I was gone. Someone had grabbed me. Noone noticed a little girl screaming and kicking or anything. Or they did and thought I was having a tantrum. Then I was hit on the head. I woke up and I was in this dark room. Food and drinks were brought when I slept. Four days later. The cops finally showed up. Aparrently, I was being held for ransom. I've never gone to a carnival since."

"I'm so sorry."

"Yeah. Me too. I always wondered what did I do? What did my parents do? Noone knew outside of the family and cops. I was tired of the sympathetic looks. One day Sammy and I were talking. She wanted to go to a carnival. She asked me why I suddenly had frozen up. I told her. She hugged me and said the words I had been wanting to hear. 'Vi, this is not your fault. There are terrible, greedy people who would do anything for money. You never did anything. That person should be hung for doing that.' That's all I needed to hear. I swore that day, when my children, or nieces and nephews asked why they couldn't do anything, I would tell them that. There are terrible, greedy people who would do anything for money."

James put his hand on top of Violet's.

"I wasn't upset that ya'll were hear. I was scared. This is my place where I can get away from everything. I was afraid you would find it, and it would no longer be mine. And that you would ask me out and annoy me."

James smiled, "No, actually I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Why are we enemies?"

Violet looked away, "You don't remember that day."

"No I do. Vividly. But why?"

Violet sighed, "I wasn't going to say I didn't want to be friends. I was going to say I think we should take a break from pranks. Alex found me and brought me to the Hospital Wing. Where I told them what had happened. Then everything I felt toward you was twisted and turned into hate." Violet gave a humorless laugh, "I actually fancied you too. Alex would tease me when I said I was going to hang out with you. JJ would sort of smirk when we were together. It was humiliating. I always thought you were going to find out and that would've been the end of our friendship. Turns out there was another tragic ending."

James looked at her, "Are you serious?"

"No. I'm pretty sure, your dad's godfather was. And I'm pretty sure Sirius is you middle name." She smiled.

"What are you thinking?" James asked after a few minutes.

"I'm thinking about Amber Pacific their song Fall Back Into My Life."

"Wow.. that's interesting."

Violet laughed, "It's a good song you should listen to it. Actually," She grabbed something out of her pocket, "Here, put this in your ear."

James did as he was told. Violet pressed play and music blasted through.

James smiled, "This is good!"

_But if you fall back into my life_  
_I'd spend every night waking up to the beat I hear inside_  
_Telling me to be your only one_

_But if you fall back into my life_  
_I promise you I would never let another day just pass us by_  
_I could never leave this world undone_  
_I could never leave this war unsung_  
_I want to be your only one_

Violet sang along, "So what do you think?"

"The song was good. But what is this contraption?"

Violet laughed, and spent the rest of the night explaining what an iPod was.

* * *

**Okay so this chapter is alittle shorter. I wanted you to get a glimpse of James and Violet moment. Very small. But this is James falling back into her life.. :) The next chapter will HOPEFULLY be coming in soon. But I'm not sure.. Good News! I'm going to Jacksonville! And I will be taking my laptop! So I'll be updating all of my stories. **

**Bad News: I don't have a charger. My mom broke it. And I've had to use her boyfriend's. My sister owns a charger so.. :) I'll be there for 2weeks. So after then, I don't know. I'll try to Update as often as possible**

**As long as you review as much as possible :) Thankyou for reading! If you loved it, if you hated it Please comment. I need suggestions, what do you think I should do? Next Chapter will be about the dinner.. And alittle afterwards ;) **

**BlueRose22**

**__****DISCLAIMER ON PROFILE!**

**PS. Go check out my other stories too. My story Behold A New Dawn hasn't gotten any reviews and its getting pretty lonely :( **


	3. Victims of Love

**Okay so new Chappie YAY! :) **

"Vi?" Violet looked up at JJ, "Do you have anything I can borrow for dinner?"

Violet smiled, "Yeah JJ, my parents, will want us to wear summer dresses. Lord knows I have many. We could wear the same thing, different colors.."

JJ smiled, "That'd be awesome!"

Alex came in, "What would be awesome?"

"Violet's letting us borrow dresses so we can wear the same thing! Different colors though."

Violet found three sundresses. They had flower designs on them and their straps crisscrossed in the back. It would come about midthigh on all of them. The colors were thankfully all different and would look great on all of them. Violet handed JJ the bright yellow one, Alex got the bright blue one, and Violet put on the purple one. She then handed JJ ballet flats that wrapped around her leg, Alex got the same but blue, and Violet also grabbed the same but purple.

"Um, I'll be right back. I've got to ask Iris to do something for me."

The two nodded, Violet went to Iris's room.

"Iris?" Iris looked up.

"You look amazing Vio!"

Violet blushed, "Thankyou, but Iris, could you help me with makeup and hair? JJ and Alex are doing their's, and I'm not the best at looking.. Pretty."

Iris walked up to Violet, "Hun, you have always been so beautiful. You don't need makeup. But if you want me to show you, I will, but tonight I'll do it for you. Sit down in the chair."

Iris curled and twisted Violet's hair until it was in a high curly ponytail, her now curly side bangs pulled back with bobbi pins. She put little mascara on Violet and made her put on lipgloss/plumper.

"You look awesome Vio. I'm pretty sure, your dad won't let you leave the house.." She capped her mascara, "So who are we trying to impress?"

Violet blushed, "No one"

"Uh huh sure." Iris smirked, "C'mon you and your friends can ride with me. We're eating at Slim's Choice."

Iris and Violet walked downstairs meeting up with JJ and Alex.

"Hey girls, we're going to drive with Iris." JJ smiled and nodded, Alex just looked at her confused.

"Vi, when did you turn sexy?" Violet blushed. JJ nudged her and whispered in her ear.

Iris clapped her hands, "Okay then let's go! AUNT GRACE UNCLE MATT WE'RE LEAVING NOW! WE'RE PROBABLY GOING TO TAKE A DETOUR. AND NO DAISY AND POPPY I WILL NOT TAKE YOU! AZZIE GET DOWNSTAIRS!"

Azalea ran downstairs, "Let's go."

Iris walked over to the driver's side of the truck, Violet got shot gun.

"Wait Violet can you go get my purse?" Iris asked. Violet sighed and got out.

Iris turned around to the other girls.

"Okay, so who is Violet trying to impress? She won't tell me."

JJ shrugged, "We're going to take a guess that its James Potter."

Iris's eyes got big, "James Potter? I knew it! She likes him, alot! Its obvious. She has since she met him. She tells me everything, so for her not to tell me this was beyond weird."

Violet hopped back into the truck and handed Iris the purse.

They pulled out right as Violet's other family members were walking out of the house.

* * *

The Potter's looked at the black truck that's windows were down and music was blaring out. Lily danced as she heard it was a muggle band her and Hugo listened to. Hey Monday.

The truck parked and out came Iris, Violet, JJ, Alex, and Azalea.

All the Marauders did was stare, they didn't know the Fates could look like that.

"Violet!" Lily ran up to them and hugged Violet. James was suddenly jealous, he should be the one that Violet's hugging. They walked over to the Potter/Weasley group.

"Hello, I'm Iris Mavins. I'm Violet's older cousin. This is Violet Monroe, JJ Wood, Alex Taylor, and Violet's other cousin Azalea Monroe."

Iris flung an arm over Violet's shoulders.

"Let's go cousin and friends! Aunt Grace and Uncle Matt will be here in five.. four... three.. two.." The car pulled up and parked.

Logan and Lucas were holding hands with their girlfriends. Poppy and Daisy were acting snobby. Grace and Matt looked ready to smack Daisy and Poppy.

Grace smiled, "Nice to see you again, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Harry. This is our son Logan, his girlfriend Jenny, our daughter Daisy, our neice Poppy, our nephew Lucas and his girlfriend Lucy."

Ginny smiled, "This is James, Albus, and Lily, our nephew Fred, their friend Reece, Albus's friend Scorpious. Then these are Hermione's kids, Hugo and Rose."

They all sat at a big table. James pulled out Violet's seat then sat next to her. JJ and Alex started laughing, Iris smirked all knowingly.

Violet heard Poppy say to Daisy, "How does that freak get someone like that?"

James glared at her, he touched Violet's hand underneath the table, and whispered in her ear, "Don't let people's own jealousy hurt you."

Violet smiled, "Thank you James."

Iris looked over at the two, "So how about dancing tonight?"

Grace looked over at Iris, then looked at James and Violet and smiled, "Actually I want to get to know Ginny, Hermione more, and Matt wants to get to know Harry and Ron more. So Iris, why don't you take them all out. Wait, other than Poppy and Daisy. Your grounded. What you said in the car was rude."

Violet couldn't help but smile. James touched her hand again and smiled.

"So, Monroe?" Logan, Daisy, Violet, Azalea, Grace and Matt turned and looked at Fred, "Umm.. Nevermind."

James laughed at his friend, "Smooth Fred."

JJ laughed with Alex.

Violet looked at Iris, who smirked.

"So Vi-Vi, I hear there's a carnival do you want to go?" Alex smiled.

The table seemed to freeze, then Daisy snorted like a pig, "She can't!"

Violet looked down, then walked to the bathroom.

Alex, "What did I say?"

JJ shrugged.

James stood up, "If you'll excuse me." Ginny nodded knowingly. James walked away to the bathroom. He knocked on the door, "Violet? Its me James."

He heard a sniff.

"Violet, I know your in there." Sniff, "C'mon Violet, your in the girls bathroom. At least let's go outside." Sniff, "Did I ever tell you about the time in fourth year, we put a potion in the Slytherins juice and it changed their hair color to Gryffindor colors?"

She gave a small watery laugh, "That was you?"

"Yeah it was me. C'mon Violet please.."

She opened the door, her eyes puffy and her nose red.

James wiped away the stray tears, "C'mon we'll go outside."

"Dinner."

James nodded, "Okay after dinner, we'll go for a walk."

"Okay."

He smiled, "Did I tell you that you look gorgeous tonight?"

She blushed, "Thanks James. For making me feel better that is."

He picked up her hand, "No prob, Violet Monroe." He dragged her back to the table. Daisy and Poppy were glaring at Violet who was talking with James who was ignoring Fred and Reece who were scheming with Iris, JJ, and Alex who were glaring at Daisy and Poppy.

Iris looked at her cousin. Wow, she never noticed how much Violet glowed when near James.

The adults left with Daisy and Poppy. When they got to the club, Logan and Jenny went off dancing, Lucas and Lucy grabbed a booth, Lily and Hugo were sent home as they were only twelve. Rose, Scorpious, and Albus went to the non-acholic bar. It was a teen's club, their not going to serve achohol! Alex and Fred started fighting while JJ and Reece held them back, and James was standing in the corner watching Violet dance with her cousins, Iris and Azalea.

Soon, Rose, Alex, JJ, Jenny, and Lucy joined them. Then Logan grabbed Jenny, while Lucas grabbed Lucy. Violet caught James staring and walked over to him.

"See something you like?" Both blushed at her comment. James for being caught, Violet for not believing she said that to James Potter.

"Yeah, I do." Violet smiled and looked down, "Why'd you stop dancing?"

Violet looked back up and grabbed James's hand, "Dance with me Potter."

_Everybody's hurt somebody before_  
_Everybody's been wound by somebody before_  
_You can change but you will always come back for more_  
_Its a game and we are all just victims of love._  
_Don't try to fight it, victims of love_  
_You can't decide it, victims of love,_  
_oh,oh,oh,oh,oh_  
_victims of love_  
_oh,oh,oh,oh,oh_  
_victims of love_

James and Violet kept dancing. Not once did they notice Logan and Lucas glaring at James, or Jenny and Lucy holding them back. Or Iris and Azalea smirking knowingly at eachother. Or Scorpious angrily handing Albus money while Rose laughed. Or JJ and Reece's knowing smiles. Or Alex and Fred high fiving.

* * *

**SO that's chapter 3! Okay, I'm sorry, but Reviews make me happy, and make me write faster... :/ I really need the advice.**

**OKAY QUESTION TIME!**

**Do you wantin the next chapter?**

**A) James helping Violet get over her fear..  
B) Another couple to get together..  
C) A beach party..  
D) James getting advice about Violet from his dear father.. or is it mother ;)  
E) Special Guest appears! You pick the special guest..**

**BlueRose22 .. Disclaimer (like always) is on my profile. I own nothing. I hate repeating my self.**


	4. Accidentally In Love

_James and Violet kept dancing. Not once did they notice Logan and Lucas glaring at James, or Jenny and Lucy holding them back. Or Iris and Azalea smirking knowingly at eachother. Or Scorpious angrily handing Albus money while Rose laughed. Or JJ and Reece's knowing smiles. Or Alex and Fred high fiving._

* * *

James looked at his watch 2:43 AM. He had been laying in bed since they got home around midnight, and he still couldn't fall asleep. Every time he tried his thoughts led to a certain red head.

He eventually did fall asleep, but his dreams were plagued by the same red head. These dreams were more... Horomonal? He honestly didn't think of he fancied her this much. He knew he fancied her since.. Forever, just wow. When he woke up, James quickly got dressed then went down to his Dad's 'office'.

Harry was talking to his bestfriend Ron about the vacation, when his eldest son came in.

"Uh.. Dad could I talk to you?"

"Sure James. Come sit down." James did as he was told, "Now James what is this about?"

"A girl.."

"You've never had troubles with them before."

"This girl is different Dad."James snapped.

Harry blinked, "Oh, we're talking about this type of girl. Well who is it?"

"Violet Monroe."

Harry smiled, "Yes, I've seen that happening since she came over for Christmas her first year." He put his hands on the desk, "Tell me your problem. And about her."

James nodded, "Well her name is Violet Lillian Monroe. She has curly red hair, and emerald doe shaped eyes. She.. She usually wears her hair up, but she'll leave it down on special occasions, but only half-down. She bites her lip when she's concentrating, and when she's thinking about something she'll touch her necklace that she had on that day. When she's nervous, she'll twirl her hair. When she doesn't understand anything, she purses her lips. When she's really happy, you can't stop her from smiling. When she's reading, she puts all her focus into it. When she's mad, her eyes resemble green lightning. And that's my problem! I can't get her out of my head!"

Harry smiled knowingly, "And when she's upset, your upset?"

"Yes! And I always know where to find her! The other day she was upset, and I just went for a walk, and then I found her! I wasn't even looking for her!"

"Hmm.. I see."

"Well what's the diagnostic Doc?"

"Your in love."

"What?"

"Your in love with Violet."

"I can't be. She hates me."

"Okay then. Answer these questions. What's her middle name? What's her favorite color? What's her favorite band? And what's her favorite pasttime?"

James didn't even blink, "Lillian. Emerald. Journey for Muggle, and Owl Wings for Wizard. Her favorite pastime is to listen to music. It calms her."

"Mhmm.. What does her Dad do for a living? Who is her role-model? And what does she want to do when she leaves Hogwarts?"

"Her Dad's a Muggle Healer, her role model is Professor McGonagall. She wants to be a teacher."

"His Dad's the Head of the Auror department, his role model is his Uncle George, and he wants to be an Auror like his dad. Or a Professional Quidditch player."

Iris smiled, "Okay, what's his worst subject? What's his best subject? And what's his goal in life?"

"His worst subject is Potions. His best is Transfiguration. And his goal in life is to have a family of his own."

"What do you like most about him? Personality wise, and physically."

"Personality: His humor, and his protectiveness over his friends. Physically: his laugh, his smile- its so contagious, and his unruly hair. Oh and his eyes."

"Personality: She's naturally smart and funny. She's protective over her friends. Physically: her smile, her laugh, and her eyes-how they light up over things."

"Your in love with her."

"Your in love with him."

"I can't be!"

"But you are!"

"What do I do Dad?"

"Be her friend first, then .. Be yourself. Don't ask her out every chance you get. Ease into it. It will work out in the end."

Iris laughed, "This is like my favorite song by Counting Crows, Accidentally in Love!"

_We're accidentally in love_  
_Accidentally in love_  
_Accidentally in love_  
_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally_  
_I'm in love, I'm in love_  
_I'm in love, I'm in love_  
_I'm in love, I'm in love_  
_Accidentally I'm in love, I'm in love_  
_I'm in love, I'm in love_  
_I'm in love, I'm in love_  
_Accidentally_

* * *

JJ smiled. Alex and her decided to take a walk on the beach and look for shells. They saw Fred and Reece coming out too. JJ smiled again at his red hair. Everyone thought it'd be her and Reece together, but no. They were just friends. They talked all the time about everything. He knew she liked Fred. And she knew he liked Alex.

Alex smiled, "Hey look its the Reece and Fred." She grabbed JJ and walked over to them, "Hey Marauders."

Fred smirked, "Hey Muses."

Reece smiled, "Hello Alex. Hi JJ." He looked at Fred to see his friend staring at JJ, "So what are you two doing out here?"

Alex shrugged, "Violet and Iris are talking about something. I think she finally realized that she likes James. Me and JJ are just walking around looking at shells."

Reece smiled, "Sounds good. May we join you?"

Alex smiled, "You may."

JJ blushed as she felt Fred's gaze on her.

"So JJ."

"So Fred."

"Why do I feel like we don't know each other?"

"Probably because we haven't talked since second year. And because you always argue with Alex. Not me."

"Oh yes that might do it." Fred laughed, "I never got to tell you.. I'm really sorry about second year.. with the wax."

JJ smiled, "Its okay. I'm over it. I always have been. Alex and Violet were the ones that were freaking out. I thought it was funny."

Fred looked at her, "You did?"

"Well yeah, after the pain went away, I started laughing about it, Alex and Violet thought I went mental."

Fred laughed, "So have you liked any other pranks?"

"Yes.. You Marauders are quite funny. But personally, I like the Muses Pranks better." She skipped off, only to be caught around the waist and pushed against someone.

"You think your funnier?" JJ looked up into Fred's eyes.

"Yes, yes I do." They stood like that for a few minutes, then Fred leaned down but JJ turned away, "Fred, your a player. I don't want to be another knotch in a bedpost."

Fred looked taken aback, "JJ, you could never be. I have always fancied you. The only reason I dated those other girls was because you. After the incident, I always thought you were mad at me and hated me. So I went to other girls. They were meaningless."

JJ looked back at him, "...I believe you." Fred smiled.

"Than-" He was cut off by a kiss.

JJ smirked then walked away. Fred walked beside her. Both blushing and smiling.

Fred grabbed JJ's hand, "Your not getting away that easily. So there's a bonfire tomorrow night.. Wanna go?"

JJ smiled, "Yeah I'll go. I mean there will probably be alot of cute guys there."

Fred growled, "I mean as my date."

"Then ask. Don't assume."

"Julia, will you please be my date to the bonfire?"

"I would love to." She gave him a peck.

"WOOHOO!" wolf whistles were heard. It was Reece and Alex.

JJ rolled her eyes, but knew her face was red.

"Bugger off!" Fred yelled at them, his face was red too, "So you never told anyone your middle name."

"No I haven't."

"Why not?"

"Because if they knew.. Then I'd have to kill them."

"What is it?"

"Not telling."

"What is it?"

"Not telling Fred!"

"Fine, I'll just have to force it out." JJ took off running, Fred right behind her.

James was watching from the back porch. He turned to look at the Monroe's house, and saw Violet curled up in a blanket, sitting down watching their friends. James smiled automatically and walked over.

"Knock, knock?" Violet turned to see James. She blushed.

"Oh hi James. Come in."

"What are you doing outside by yourself?"

"Just wanted to." She shrugged, "And I like to watch the waves, even on a stormy night like this one."

"Oh, well they are quite beautiful."

"Yeah, I love the sound of the waves crashing. When I was little, I could never sleep good. I'd wake up, and couldn't go to sleep until a couple hours of me sitting on my bed. But when we came here.. I was instantly asleep."

"Are you going to sleep now?"

"No." She laughed, "As much as I want to, no."

"Your tired?"

"No..Just a long day."

"Oh, so .. the Bonfire.."

"What about it?"

"Your parents do it every year?"

"Yeah. The locals love it. Most of them are witches and wizards about 3 out 5 you meet will be. But still don't use magic openly."

"Oh okay."

"Yeah.. My friends tend to come too. Larissa, Nichole, Sam, and Nathan."

"Oh.. So.. um, Sam and Nathan sound like boy names."

Violet laughed, "Well good because they are. Larissa and Nathan are dating. Sam and Nichole should be dating by now."

"Oh yeah that makes sense."

Violet looked up at James and smiled, "Yeah it does.." She stood up, "Maybe we should get the others. Before the storm comes in."

"Yeah we should." Neither moved.

Violet bit her lip, "We really should go get them."

"Yes we should." James walked closer to her and brushed a strand out of her face, "There you go. Back to perfection."

"James I'm not perfect."

"To me you are." They stood their smiling at eachother both thinking.

_Accidentally in love_  
_Accidentally_  
_I'm in love, I'm in love_

* * *

**Bonfire next chappie. Sorry didn't want to make this super long sorry! Review please, they make me happy and make me type faster!**

**BlueRose22 does NOT own anything.**

**Thankyou those who have alerted and favorited this stories. But a bigger thanks to those who have reviewed!**


	5. Cross My Heart Shut Up and Kiss Me

The next day JJ couldn't help but smile. Alex and Violet kept laughing at her, but kindly.

"What should I wear?" Violet smiled.

"Clothes preferably." JJ turned around and threw a shoe at her. Violet ducked, but it hit Alex.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, I was aiming for Violet." Alex still glared.

Violet laughed, "Well, we should get ready. You can wear anything. No one really cares."

"What are you wearing?" JJ asked.

"I don't know yet."

Alex and Violet laughed while JJ glared.

Violet went to her closet. She threw clothes at JJ and Alex.

"There! Now I'm going to change." Violet came back out of her closet in denim short shorts, a black tanktop, and purple flip flops. She tousled her hair then put it up in a messy ponytail. She put on a long necklace that had a silver heart on it.

JJ slipped on her clothes. It was a white flowing skirt that went to her knees, white flip flops with a sunflower on them, then a yellow tank top. Her hair was down, and Violet gave her a yellow head band to put in her hair.

"Can I have some jewelry?"

Violet handed her, a yellow beaded necklace that was small toward the hook then got bigger.

Alex came out in her clothes. She had on black shorts, an electric blue shirt, a black vest, and electric blue vans. She left her hair down and tousled it so it looked like she had sex hair. None of them put on makeup.

"VIOLET! HURRY UP!" Violet ran downstairs to Iris.

"Do they know?"

Violet bit her lip, "No."

"Okay well mom, dad, and a couple other adults got the platform up. Its anyone's music.. But still."

"Thanks Iris."

"Why haven't you told them yet?"

"Never wanted to, or had the chance. No one knows. Only the family."

Iris gave her a sympathetic smile, "You have to tell them soon. They might not forgive you if you don't."

* * *

Alex, JJ and Violet walked downstairs to the bonfire.

"VIOLET!"

Violet smiled and ran up to four people, "Larissa!" A girl with blond hair and blue eyes smiled and hugged her, "Nichole!" A girl with short pixie black hair and green eyes hugged her, "Sam!" A black man with a big grin spun her around, "Nate!" A guy that looked like Nichole squeezed her, "These are my friends, Alex and JJ."

"Nice to meet you." Larissa shook hands with them. Then looked back at Violet, "Hour." Violet nodded.

Nichole rolled her eyes, "Come on Violet let's dance." She grabbed Violet and the two started dancing. JJ grabbed Alex and dragged her over to Fred, Reece, and James.

Fred smiled, "Hey." He gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Where's Violet?" James asked looking around.

Alex rolled her eyes, "She's over there dancing with people I've never heard of."

"Larissa, Nathan, Sam and Nichole?"

"How did you know?"

"She told me about them yesterday. Sam and Nichole and dating and Larissa and Nathan are dating."

"Yeah, well Nichole took her over to the bonfire to dance." James spotted her. He had never seen Violet Monroe dance like that.

JJ saw her too, "I never knew Violet had those moves. I always thought Alex was the dancer in the group." The other three looked at her. Fred took JJ's hand.

"Do you want to go take a walk down the beach?" JJ blushed and smiled.

"Of course." Fred and JJ started walking off.

Reece looked at Violet, "Would you care to dance?" Alex smiled.

"Sure."

James walked over to Violet, "Hey." He yelled over the music.

Violet's hands were pulling up her hair above her head, her hips were swaying, "Hey James! She hooked her arms around his neck, "Dance with me?"

James smiled, but before he could say anything he was cut off. Nichole ran up.

"THERE YOU ARE! Geez Vi, Rissa was getting mad. Come on let's go." She dragged Violet away. James sighed and walked over to the side. Rose walked over.

"Hey you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't lie James."

"I just wanted to dance with Violet and her friend stole her away."

"Ah. Well come on dance with me." She dragged him back to the dance floor and the two danced for a few moments before the music was cut off.

Violet's mom stood up on stage, "Welcome everyone, to our annual bonfire." Everyone cheered, "Thank you. Now I have begged and pleaded and won. I would like to be the first and only to introduce the local group, the Witches of Salem!" Everyone screamed.

Violet took the mike from her mom, "Thanks mom." Her hair was down and 'sexified', "Hey everybody! Its so good to see all your faces again!" They all cheered and Violet laughed, "Well its been a while since we performed. So I would like to introduce... Larissa on board!" Larissa waved, "Nikki on bass!" Nikki flipped her hair, "Nathan on lead!" Nathan gave a small wave, "And Sam on drums!" Everyone cheered, "Well I guess we should kick it up a knotch!"

_So here's another day_  
_I'll spend away from you_  
_Another night I'm on another broken avenue_  
_My bag is ripped and worn _  
_Then again now so am I_  
_Take what you want to take_  
_What you wanna take_  
_What you _

_I miss the stupid things_  
_We'd go to sleep and then_  
_You'd wake me up and kick me out of bed at 3 AM_  
_Pick up the phone and hear you saying dirty things to me_  
_Do what you wanna do_  
_What you wanna do_  
_What you _

_Take me with you_  
_I start to miss you_  
_Take me home_  
_I don't wanna be alone tonight_

_And I do want to show you_  
_I will run to you to you 'til I_  
_Can't stand on my own anymore_  
_I cross my heart and hope to die_  
_Cross my heart and hope to die_  
_Cross my heart and hope to_

_Hotels are all the same_  
_You're still away from me_  
_Another day, another dollar that I'll never see_  
_Gonna get the pieces, the pieces, pieces of something good_  
_Lie just a little lie_  
_Just a little lie_  
_Just a _

_I wonder what you're doing_  
_I wonder if you doubt it _  
_I wonder how we ever used to go so long without it _  
_I don't know where to go_  
_I'm going back to you_  
_Be where I ought to be_  
_Where I ought to be_  
_Where I_

_Take me with you_  
_I start to miss you_  
_Take me home_  
_I don't wanna be alone tonight_

_And I do want to show you_  
_I will run to you to you 'til I_  
_Can't stand on my own anymore_  
_I cross my heart and hope to die _  
Violet crouched down and music started to die  
_Take me with you_  
_I start to miss you_  
_Take me with you_  
_I start to miss you_  
_Take me with you_  
_I start to miss you_  
_Take me with you_  
_I start to miss you_  
_Take me with you_  
_I start to miss you_  
_Take me with you_  
_I start to miss you_  
_Take me with you_  
_I start to miss you_  
_Take me with you_  
_I start to miss you_  
_Take me with you_  
_I start to miss you_ She bolted up.

_Take me home_  
_I don't wanna be alone tonight_

_And I do want to show you_  
_I will run to you to you 'til I_  
_Can't stand on my own anymore_  
_I cross my heart and hope to die_

_And I do want to show you_  
_I will run to you to you 'til I_  
_Can't stand on my own anymore_  
_I cross my heart and hope to die_

_And I do want to show you_  
_I will run to you to you 'til I_  
_Can't stand on my own anymore_  
_I cross my heart and hope to die_

_And I do want to show you_  
_I will run to you to you 'til I_  
_Can't stand on my own anymore_  
_I cross my heart and hope to die _She fell to her knees and the crowd cheered.

Violet was laughing, "Wow thanks guys. Next song though!"

_You're too loud, I'm so hyper_  
_On paper we're a disaster_  
_And I'm driving you crazy_  
_It's my little game_

_I push you, and you push back_  
_Two opposites so alike that_  
_Everyday's a roller coaster_  
_I'm a bump you'll never get over_

_This love (love) hate (hate) relationship_  
_You say you (you) can't (can't) handle it_  
_But there's no way to stop this now_  
_So shut up and kiss me_  
_Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits_  
_But your just (just) so (so) full of it_  
_cause it's too late, to close your mouth_  
_So shut up and kiss me_

_So shut up! So shut up!_

_I call you and you pick up_  
_I tell you how much I'm in love_  
_I'm laughin and you get mad_  
_It's my little game_

_Go ahead now, admit it_  
_You like your world with me in it_  
_Like a record, it's broken_  
_Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over_

_This love (love) hate (hate) relationship_  
_You say you (you) can't (can't) handle it_  
_But there's no way to stop this now_  
_So shut up and kiss me_  
_Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits_  
_But your just (just) so (so) full of it_  
_cause it's too late, to close your mouth_  
_So shut up and kiss me_

_You miss my lips, my kiss, my laugh_  
_The riffs on my guitar_  
_The way we fight, we make up fast_

_Oh yeaaaah_

_So shut up!_

_Love hate, love hate, love hate_

_Cause this love (love) hate (hate) relationship_  
_You say you (you) can't (can't) handle it_  
_But there's no way to stop this now_  
_So shut up and kiss me_  
_Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits_  
_But your just (just) so (so) freakin' full of it_  
_cause it's too late, to close your mouth_  
_So shut up and kiss me_

_So shut up!_  
_Shut up and kiss me! _

Violet smiled, "Okay a few more songs, then we get to enjoy the bonfire too!" The crowd laughed and cheered.

James stood in awe, Violet had been jumping around with her hair down shaking all over the place. The whole stage was her playground and she fit up there. Violet Monroe was obviously a woman of layers, and James intended to find all of those layers.

* * *

**Leave a review is all I ask for. Part two of the bonfire will be up soon.**

**BlueRose22.**

**PS LUCKY REVIEWER 16 GETS A SPECIAL TASK REVIEWER 17 GETS A SPECIAL GIFT AND IF THERES 18 OR MORE I'LL POST THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS BEFORE SPRING BREAK ENDS. **


	6. Petition

**Okay guys. I know this has been going around lately. **

******FanFiction wants to delete stories with sexual situations, yaoi, yuri, lemons, violence, song basis and the lists goes ON and ON.  
**

******To the non-M rated writers, this doesn't seem like a big deal, but take a notice. All my stories are M-rated, and there are some awesome M-rated stories out there.  
**

******Fanfiction is a place to go to "UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION!" and write to your heart's content. Most of us found our selves here. Most of us want to be writers, and this is our way to practice. To ban writing, and delete stories is extremely cruel and ridiculous. It should be illegal because according to the First Amendment (for you in the US) this against our rights! Our Freedom of speech is guaranteed! Now they're censoring it! This isn't fair at all. People have rights. People have a choice.  
**

******Which brings me to my next point.. When you go to a story, the ratings are AUTOMATICALLY K through T. You have to select an M-rating to read stories above. It is a choice. Not something thrust upon you. Stories will warn you as well before you even read the story (not all the time, but there are some). M-rating is a choice. If you read/write something that is leveled with M-rating, but rated lower, than you are breaking a the agreements when you first sign up in Fanfiction.  
**

******So anyway.. Please sign the petition to stop this. It'd mean a lot to people.  
**

www . change petitions/fanfiction - net - stop - the - destruction -of -fanfiction -net******(take out the spaces)**

**********Also, one more thing:  
**

**************On June 23rd, is Black Out Day. Don't go on Fanfiction at all. Don't update, don't read, don't email, don't go on forums, DON'T DO ANYTHING! The site with notice and see that we're taking this very seriously. This is extremely hard for me, because I'm on here a lot, but please don't get on. I'm not.  
**

**************I'm sad to include, that if they do take down things.. All my stories will be deleted and never retrieved. So this will be the end of all my stories it would seem.  
**

**************Sincerely, BlueRose22.  
**

**************PS. PLEASE SIGN THE PETITION!  
**


End file.
